Open hearth furnaces have become obsolescent because of relative inefficiencies and their tendency to discharge objectionable fumes and particulate matter. One suitable replacement for open hearth furnaces is bottom blown converter vessels wherein oxygen and a hydrocarbon shielding fluid are injected through tuyeres located beneath the level of molten metal. Such vessels are normally provided with a water cooled gas collecting hood having a movable skirt for collecting off-gases exiting the open upper end of the vessel. The hood is normally connected to a gas cleaning system by means of water cooled conduits. When such equipment is employed as a replacement for existing open hearth furnaces, the arrangement of the gas collecting and cleaning apparatus is dictated by the geometrical configuration of the existing open hearth shop and other preexisting in-place equipment. Such shops generally include overhead cranes and roof height limitations which require that the gas collecting hood include a flow reversing elbow at its upper end for redirecting the hot gases exiting the vessel generally obliquely downward toward an inlet of the gas cleaning system. As a result, that portion of the elbow directly above the mouth of the vessel was subjected to an intense heat load. Further, this portion of the gas collecting hood was exposed to solid particulate matter discharging upwardly from the vessel at relatively high velocities and tending to cause substantial abrasion. Further, this portion of the gas collecting hood was also subject to damage as a result of molten metal spitting from the vessel and shooting upwardly therefrom.